Corona's Sunshine
by LilMissSunshine123
Summary: 'She watched it as if it all happened in slow motion. A very small, shimmering golden drop fell from the clouds. She watched it slowly hit the ground and disperse it's gold in the grass. She fell to her knees to get a closer look. She almost choked. In the grass was now a small green stem, with shining yellow petals that almost... glowed.' Just when they think the magic is gone...


**Chapter 1**  
Corona's Sunshine

* * *

'_Flower gleam and glow...'_

* * *

_"...The rings please?" The priest requested. Both Rapunzel and Eugene looked to the right of the podium. They all gasped at the sight of Maximus and Pascal covered in mud and smelling like.. Was that wine? It smelled suspiciously a lot like the 35 barrels that the king and queen of Corona had ordered for this special occasion. __Eugene took a few cautious steps towards the two, quickly swiping the rings from Maximus and Pascal. Rapunzel gave them suspicious looks over her shoulder as he slipped the golden ring around her fourth finger._

_"Now, by the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband, and wife!" The priest announced, raising his hands. He smiled greatly at Eugene. "You may kiss the bri-"_

_Rapunzel didn't even wait a second to wrap her arms around Eugene's neck and pull him down until his lips met her's. Her actions caught him off guard and took him a moment to regain his composure. __He closed his eyes and pulled Rapunzel closer to him._

_And they lived happily ever after._

It had been almost a year since their wedding. She remembered every single detail, and had every intention of never forgetting. She remembered how handsome Eugene had looked on their wedding day. He looked handsome everyday, but he looked _especially_ dashing that day. She remembered her mother's tears as she got into her white gown. She remembered she was too excited to wait for the priest to finish and pulled him down to kiss her. She could feel his eyes staring at her at first, but she didn't care. She toyed with the golden ring around her fourth finger. Since the wedding, she and Eugene had been living on the west side of the castle. She was so excited when they first saw their room. She got to fall asleep and wake up next to her best friend every morning! It was a dream come true.

She sighed, rolling over to her left to see Eugene still asleep, softly snoring against the white feather pillows. She grinned happily to herself, and gently pressed her lips against his temple, hoping not to wake him up. She quietly slipped out of bed and sat by the window. The clouds still hadn't allowed a single ray of sun to shine. No one in the kingdom has seen the sun since the day Rapunzel and Eugene had wed. The clouds hadn't budged an inch. The sun didn't shine for a few more hectares out into the forest.

She sighed once again. She was so lost in thought, she didn't hear her Prince Charming awaken from his sleep. He snuck up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, breaking her from her trance.

"Oh!" Rapunzel gasped. She smiled realizing who it was. She leaned back into his chest.

"Good morning, my love." Eugene said softly. He kissed the top of her head.

"Good morning, Eugene!" Rapunzel's smile grew into a grin. "Maybe today the sun will come out!"

Eugene chuckled. "You've said that every day for the last four months, Blondie."

"Well, one day it will come true, and I will do nothing but laugh in your face for doubting me." Rapunzel stuck her tongue out childishly at her husband.

He smiled, and ran his fingers through her glossy brown locks. Since the day he sliced her hair off with the broken mirror, it hadn't grown at all. It was still the same short length it had been a year ago. A part of him felt guilty about cutting so much off... He could have cut lower maybe. The next morning she woke up, he remembered she went into shock. She was so used to seventy feet of blonde hair following her like a train. Another part of him reminded himself if he hadn't, he wouldn't be here with her now, holding her like he was.

"I'm sure it will," He grinned.

The growing scent of fresh-baked bread had crept its way up to their room. Rapunzel's emerald orbs closed as she breathed in deep. They snapped back open. "Race you downstairs!"

One moment she was in his arms, the next moment, she was already down the hallway. He chuckled, she was an exploding ball of energy that girl. He ran out after her. He had caught up just in time to see her sliding down the marble banister, sticking her tongue out at him. Her childish antics never stopped. He jumped on the banister and slid down after her.

Eugene arrived to the dining hall first. Rapunzel caught up laughing too hard to concentrate on the race. She arrived shortly after, still giggling to herself. "I won _again_." Eugene said smugly, giving her his best Flynn-smile. She playfully punched his arm.

"Not fair, you're bigger!" She laughed.

The couple sat down as the maidens came out with a fresh loaf of bread.

"So what are we doing today?" Rapunzel asked while happily munching on a piece of bread.

"Well, I'm meeting with your father and the council later this morning," Eugene replied. "But after that, we can do whatever you want."

* * *

The meeting with the council had taken a while longer than Eugene had expected. They were discussing trades with the other cities. It had been much too long since the kingdom had been touched by the sunlight. The farmers' crops had gone from plentifully growing to barren, soil throughout the city. People have travelled to neighbouring cities to buy food for their families. The economy was going downhill quickly, and something needed to be done. They decided to try becoming allies with a neighbouring kingdom in hopes they would be more lenient on the price of goods. Before going off to find his princess, the King pulled Eugene aside He told Eugene that the council members still weren't impressed with all the ideas Eugene had put out on the table. They wanted more.

He found his wife sitting in the courtyard. She was humming softly to Pascal.

"Pascal, I feel... bored again." Rapunzel sighed. She pushed some short brown strands out of her eyes. "I mean... I've always had a dream. I wanted to see the floating lights, so I did. I wanted to be with Eugene forever, and now I can. But what else is there to dream for?"

Pascal gurgled understandingly. He petted her hand softly. He gurgled once more, more excitingly.

"Pascal! You're right!" Rapunzel rose to her feet. "I should be out exploring the world!" Pascal's eyes grew wide, he started shaking his head, signalling 'no,' but went unseen by the princess. "There's still so much I haven't experienced! I can't be confined any longer! I-I'm going to do it!" She picked Pascal up and hugged him to her cheek, twirling. She began humming a familiar tune. She couldn't help but sing along.

"_I've got a dream, _

_I've got a dream! _

_There's just so much of this world I haven't seen!_

_And though I know it will get rough,_

_What's an adventure if its not tough?_

_I'm so excited that I've finally got a dream!"_

Eugene shook his head, smiling at his wife. He couldn't actually hear what she was singing, but the melody of her voice rang through the courtyard, reverberating beautifully. He was never sure why people randomly break out in song when they get emotional. He wasn't complaining that Rapunzel had the tendency to do so though; she had such a beautiful, alluring voice.

_"-I've got a dream!_

_I've got a dre-_Oh Eugene!" Rapunzel stopped her song. She happily ran over to her husband. She jumped on him, wrapping her legs around his waist. "Eugene!"

He couldn't help but chuckle at her child-like behaviour.

"So what is this you were singing about?" He raised a brow.

"Eugene, I want to see the world!" She exclaimed. She jumped down and kept humming.

His jaw dropped. Did she just say 'see the world'?

"Um, honey, I think we need to talk about that," Eugene bit his lip.

She turned around. "Why? Let's _go!_" She grinned at him. "There's so much to see!"

"Rapunzel, I don't think that would be a good idea right now." Eugene sighed, running a hand through his brown locks. "As much as I would love to go out on an adventure, the kingdom needs help right now."

Rapunzel raised a perfectly arched brow. "Since when does _Flynn Rider decline an adventure_?"

"Flynn Rider never turns down an adventure-"

"Huh? Is that so?"

"-Eugene Fitzherbert on the other hand..." He trailed off. "He has a wife and duties now."

"Eugene, c'mon!" Rapunzel pleaded. "When was the last time we did something together?"

"Yesterday, I took you to the beach."

"Eugene, please!"

He took her hands into his and pulled her closer to him. "Rapunzel, no, the Kingdom isn't doing too good right now, it's not a good time to go gallivanting off on an adventure." Eugene replied. Out of the corner of his eye he could see Pascal shaking his head at him, but he chose not to listen.

"Eugene!"

"Blondie, we're not going." Eugene was growing irritated. "I get that you were locked away in a tower for eighteen years, and you want to see the world, but you have responsibilities. You aren't a child anymore and it's time to stop acting like it." He turned to walk away. "You're staying here. End of discussion."

"Eugene, can't we talk about this?" Rapunzel called after him. She ran after him, grabbing his shoulder before he could enter the castle again. "Eugene, please!"

"Rapunzel, we just found where we belong. Why can't we just stay in the kingdom? We can travel later!"

"Eugene, you don't get it! We're going to have to take the throne at some point soon. And as soon as that happens, we're not going to have any time to see the world!"

Eugene pinched the bridge of his nose. "Rapunzel, we'll talk about this later, okay? I just got back from a long meeting, I need to think about this, okay?" He turned around and walked out of the courtyard.

Rapunzel couldn't help but let her eyes fill with tears. It was their first fight since they'd gotten married. The way he talked to her... It reminded her of how Gothel used to treat her. That and the rejection from her _husband, _of all people, stung more than it should. Didn't he understand why she wanted this? Didn't he care at all? Didn't he realize that she had missed out on eighteen years of life? There was so much she had missed out on. There was so much she needed to see before she became queen and was stuck in the castle until she died. She just wanted to experience it all before it was too late.

She sat down on the grass and look at Pascal sadly. He frowned. "Was I wrong to ask, Pascal?" Rapunzel sniffled. Pascal shook his head, nuzzling into her hand. He let out a gurgle of comfort to the princess. "Oh, Pascal!" Rapunzel cried. "Why doesn't he understand?"

She lifted a hand to press against her chest. She frowned. "Pascal, I-I... I have that feeling. I haven't felt this in a long time. It h-hurts." Pascal frowned, putting his small green arms around her hand, his attempt at a hug. "Please make it stop!"

She let her tears fall onto her hand. She stared at them for a moment and began to sing sadly.

_'Flower, g-gleam a-and gl-glow,_

_l-let your power sh-shine._

_Make the cl-clock reverse,_

_B-bring back what once was m-mine._

_H-heal what h-has b-been h-hurt,_

_Ch-change the Fates' d-design,_

_S-save what h-has been l-lost,_

_B-bring back w-what once was mine,_

_What once w-was mine.'_ She sobbed through the song. She felt down at her chest again. "You're supposed to heal!" She cried.

She looked sadly at Pascal, who had turned blue in sadness. He crawled up her arm and nestled into her shoulder.

Rapunzel gaspd as a large crack of thunder roared through the kingdom. "Oh, great! Just what I need right now." She sniffled. She roughly wiped her face with her fingertips, and looked up. She almost laughed. It looked like the clouds were moving.

...

The clouds were moving.

_The clouds were moving_.

She stared up into the sky.

The clouds moved just the smallest bit, letting in a small bright sliver of golden shine.

Rapunzel gasped. She had almost forgotten how beautiful the sunlight was. The light became brighter in that one spot. Was that... No, it couldn't be.

She watched it as if it all happened in slow motion. A very small, shimmering golden drop fell from the clouds. She watched it slowly hit the ground and disperse it's gold in the grass. She fell to her knees to get a closer look. She almost choked. In the grass was now a small green stem, with shining yellow petals that almost... _glowed_.

This was impossible.

She looked back up into the sky and saw the clouds moving once again to their original position. Thunder cracked once more, and a heavy rain pour began. She didn't move an inch. Rapunzel wasn't sure how long she sat and watched as the golden flower slowly fed off of the falling drops of water and grew.

"Rapunzel?"

She looked up to see Eugene standing in the doorway to the castle. She was still too shocked to move, so she just stared at him.

"Rapunzel!" He ran out into the heavy rain, removing his coat. He draped it over her shoulders. "Rapunzel, please come inside. You could get sick."

His voice was soft and gentle. It almost made her forget about their fight earlier. Although she was still upset about it, she reluctantly let him pull her up from the grass.

She continued to stare at the flower. Eugene, thinking that she was just still mad at him, pulled her into his arms and carried her into the castle.

Rapunzel didn't fight against him. She let him climb the four flights of stairs, carrying her like she was weightless. She let him take her to their en suite, and ran a hot bath for her. She didn't resist when he began to pull her cold, damp dress off her body and onto a wet pile on the tile. She let him lift her into the tub. The sudden change of temperature gave her chills and let out a deep breath.

* * *

Eugene knew he had done wrong. He knew he had been such an asshole. He knew why she wanted to go. Why he had chosen to tell Rapunzel she was not allowed? He had no idea. He, himself wanted to go. He missed the adventure. He missed camping out in the forest and surviving on his own. Just to clarify, he _did not _miss the thievery.

Another loud crack of thunder broke his thoughts.

Thunder?

He ran to the large bay window looking out the courtyard. Rapunzel was still in the courtyard, she was on her knees, looking at the ground.

Oh god, he was such an idiot! He slid down four flights of stairs, grabbing a warm coat on the way

"Rapunzel?"

She didn't answer. She looked up and stared at him with a blank expression. "Rapunzel!" he yelled. "Please come inside, you could get sick!" He ran out into the courtyard, brought her into his arms, and carried her inside. He ran up the stairs to their en suite, running a hot bath for her. He stripped her off her wet clothing, leaving them in a pile on the floor. Seeing she still wasn't responding, he lifted her into the claw-foot tub. She let out a hiss at the hot water.

"Rapunzel?"

No answer.

"Rapunzel, are you hurt?"

No answer.

He sighed, worriedly. He grabbed a wash cloth from the closet, and her favourite flower-scented soap. He sat down next to the tub and rolled up his sleeves. He wet the washcloth and began to gently scrub her skin, making sure that every part of her body had been warmed by the hot water. He washed her hair with her favourite shampoo, and rinsed it out.

It almost shocked him that she wasn't uncomfortable that she was naked in front of him. Though, he had seen her naked _plenty_ of times before. Of course _that_ wasn't on his mind right now.

Eugene asked Rapunzel if she wanted to sit in the tub for a while longer, but she shook her head silently. He pulled the stopper from the drain and grabbed a white, fuzzy towel from the closet. He immediately covered her with the towel and lifted her out of the tub. He dried her off as best as he could and wrapped her up in the towel. He placed her on the counter.

"You sit right here, I will be right back." He said quickly. He walked out to their bedroom and grabbed her favourite shirt (his white long sleeve) and a pair of underwear for her. He dressed her in the clothes he brought back and carried her to their bed. He laid her down in the sheets, covering her with the comforter and another fuzzy blanket. He sat down next to her.

"Blondie, are you alright?"

She still didn't answer.

He frowned, pushing some dark brown hair away from her face. "Baby, look at me." He said. He cupped her face. "Look at me. Are you alright? I can get the royal physician if you need him."

She mumbled something he couldn't hear.

"Baby, I need you to speak up for me." He said softly. His thumbs gently stroked her cheeks.

"I-I'm fine." She shivered. "I'm just c-cold."

He sighed in relief. "You'll be warm soon, I promise." He pressed his lips against her cheek. He let them rest there for a moment. "Rapunzel, I'm sorry."

Eugene pulled back to look into her emerald green orbs. "I'm so sorry, Rapunzel. I didn't mean to get angry at you."

"Why w-were y-you?" She asked quietly.

He sighed. _You are not Flynn Rider. You are Eugene Fitzerherbert and you can talk to your wife about your feelings. You are not Flynn Rider. You. Are. Not. Flynn. Rider. Goddamit. _

"You said that seeing the world was your new dream." He said quietly, looking down. "I thought you were getting bored of being married. I guess I was scared that I wasn't your dream anymore."

He looked up to see her biting her lip. "E-Eugene you w-were my dream for a long time. N-now t-that we're married, you've become my dream come t-true."

Eugene smiled, and took her small hand in his, kissing it gently. "Blondie, you were my dream a long time ago, and you're still my dream today." He placed another kiss on her knuckles and smiled at her.

"Oh, E-Eugene," Rapunzel said weakly. She gave her best attempt at a smile. "I l-love you."

"I love you too, Blondie." He pressed his lips against her's. Her button nose was still cold. He smiled softly, and climbed into bed next to her. She snuggled up against his chest. Eugene wasn't sure how long they laid together like that, but he hoped he'd never have to get up. It wasn't long before they had fallen asleep together.

* * *

Outside, the rain had finally stopped.

In the courtyard, a small, golden flower had tremendously during the storm.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my God. I'm back.**

**I'm officially in love with Eugene Fitzerherbert and you can't tell me otherwise.**

**I have the biggest crush on a Disney character.**

**SPEAKING OF DISNEY CHARACTERS. Have you seen them lately?**

**Jack Frost from Rise of the Guardians? Nod from Epic? FLYNN RIDER/EUGENE FITZHERBERT?**

**DISNEY IS DOING SOMETHING RIGHT.**

**JUST****SAYIN'.**

**Anways, we'll there is my first update for 2014! Woo hoo man.**

**Haha the second chapter should be up fairly soon**

**Thanks for reading! Reviews make me happy and make me more motivated to update faster! So go press that button down there. You know you want to.**


End file.
